Some vehicle door latches include a ratchet, a main pawl, a for controlling the position of the main pawl, and an auxiliary pawl for controlling the position of the cam. In such a latch, if a mistiming occurs between the cam and the auxiliary pawl, the cam may sweep past its intended position prior to the auxiliary pawl reaching the intended position such that they do not engage each other. In such a situation, the vehicle latch can move to a release position, thereby inadvertently releasing the striker and thereby opening the vehicle door. It is desirable to inhibit this situation from occurring.